


you and me and everyone we know

by manusinistra



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manusinistra/pseuds/manusinistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily’s friends like Paige. Mostly. More or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me and everyone we know

Emily’s friends like Paige.

Mostly. More or less.

They don’t dislike her, at least; they can’t after that night at the lighthouse. The thing is that they don’t really know her, and while she’s gotten sucked into their biggest secret it still goes quiet when she sits down for lunch. They don’t mean anything by it but there’s no denying the awkward, and Emily can see how it hurts Paige, who wants so badly for things to work this time.

So it’s an issue.

But a fixable one, Emily’s sure. She just needs to get them all in a room somewhere and make them interact. With alcohol, preferably, because it chills Spencer out and loosens Aria up and Paige, well. Cupcakes beware. Hanna doesn’t change much – it’s not like she could have less of a filter – though there is more giggling.

And it already sounds fun in Emily’s head, so she’s determined to make it happen.

It doesn’t take long for opportunity to arise: her mom is visiting her dad in Texas, leaving Emily with the house to herself.

“I hate you being here alone,” her mother says. “You know, I don’t have to go –”

“No, Mom, you should. I’ll be fine. You and Dad deserve some time together.”

;;

 “You’re sure this is a good idea?”

“Absolutely.”

Emily and Paige are on the couch, waiting for the others to arrive. The kitchen is all set up: there’s tequila and limes and five shot glasses, and Emily’s itching for the night to get underway.

Not that she’s not enjoying being alone with Paige – she just can’t enjoy it too much, because her friends are supposed to be there any minute and having them walk in on things isn’t the way she planned this party to start.

It’s hard, though, because Paige is so nervous she’s nearly vibrating and Emily wants to kiss the anxiety out of her. She’s got no reason to be worried: she’s not on trial, this is not a test. Emily has told her that but it’s not sinking in, so with a glance at the door she moves on to more drastic measures.

She presses her mouth to Paige’s neck.

“Em,” Paige says. “What about your friends?”

There’s warning in her voice but she tilts her head back so Emily chooses not to hear it.

“They’re not here.”

“They will be.”

Emily slides a hand under Paige’s shirt.

“We can worry about them then.”

Paige needs no more convincing. She lifts Emily’s head, brings their lips together.

The doorbell rings just as Emily is coaxing Paige’s tongue into her mouth.

She gives Paige one last kiss, smooths down her hair and clothes on the way to the door. It doesn’t do much good, judging by the looks she gets.

“Sorry we're late,” Aria says.

“I hope you found some way to occupy yourselves.”

Spencer is smirking.

Emily rolls her eyes.

They come in and Paige gets up off the couch, and they all stand there for a minute in the middle of the room.

“So,” Hanna says. “Tequila?”

;;

“Oh my God, how did that even happen?”

“It was middle school,” Hanna says. “We were ‘practicing’.”

“But, like, you’ve kissed A! An A. Whatever.”

Spencer shudders, taking a sip of her drink. They’re having margaritas.  It seemed wise to dilute the tequila after two shots each.

“I can’t believe you beat me to kissing a girl,” Emily says.

She’s sitting next to Paige, her hand resting on Paige’s thigh. The vibration is gone, and with each passing minute the wall between her friends and girlfriend seems less insurmountable.

“I can’t believe I’m the only one at this table who hasn’t kissed a girl!” Spencer says, voice rising with indignation.

Paige holds back a laugh; Emily doesn’t bother with the restraint. Only Spencer would make lesbianism into something you can lose at.

Aria shrugs.

“Iceland. Things happen.”

“You don’t have to feel left out,” Hanna says. “Truth or dare, Spence?”

“Dare.”

“Kiss a girl. Right now. Go.”

“You guys are my best friends. It’d be weird.”

“Then kiss Paige,” Aria says, mischief dancing in her eyes.

Spencer’s mouth opens but no words come out.

Emily catches Paige’s eye, wanting to make sure it’s ok.  Spencer has stopped filtering everything Paige does through “she might be A” but she can still pick at the places in Paige where old wounds run deep.

Paige looks more amused than anything, though, and she nods at Emily’s raised eyebrow.

“Scared, Spencer?” she says. “Promise I won’t bite.”

It’s a comment she wouldn’t have made three hours ago.  Emily’s plan is definitely working.

The teasing works, too, and Spencer’s face shifts into steely determination. She scoots closer to Paige and goes in for the kiss.

Emily is just tipsy enough to watch without getting self-conscious. It’s quite a show: they kiss like it’s a competition, like they’re trying to outdo each other. Within seconds Spencer has a hand in Paige’s hair; Emily watches her fingers flex, pulling Paige in closer. Paige raises the stakes with a flick of her tongue, and Spencer makes this noise – Emily knows exactly how she feels: Paige kisses with an intensity that’s all-consuming, that makes it impossible to think of anything else. Watching her with Spencer, seeing all the things she’s gotten to know by feel – Emily’s having to fight not to squirm in her seat.

Also, Paige lied about the biting thing, because there are her teeth against Spencer’s lip and wow, this has been going on for a while.

When they break apart their eyes stay locked on each other.

“Well then,” Hanna says, and they remember they’re in a room with other people. Spencer reaches for her drink; Paige looks down at the table. “Way to make up for lost time.”

“I’ve been told I can be a perfectionist.”

“So how’d she do, Paige?”

“Uh.”

Paige’s blush goes all the way down her neck.

Hanna leans across the table to pat her on the head, and Paige’s _face_. Emily bursts out laughing. Boundaries broken, officially.

Conversation turns to the latest crisis with Ezra, and Paige reaches for Emily’s hand.

“You know that was just a dare, right? I don’t want anyone but you.”

“I know. Though it’s still nice to hear.”

Emily kisses Paige’s cheek, lets her lips linger by Paige’s ear.

“Besides, it was hot. I can’t wait ‘til they go to sleep and I have you to myself.”

“Hey, you two,” Spencer calls out. “Stop being adorable and listen to my story.”

“All ears,” Paige says, settling back into her chair.

Her hand stays in Emily’s lap, and Emily traces the lines on her palm as Spencer speaks. She thinks about how nice this is, having them all here together; she thinks maybe everything’s been worth it if they can end up like this.


End file.
